


Power Coupling

by SinisterScribe



Series: Strange Cases [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is now Emmet, Emmet Swan - Freeform, F/M, Genderbend, Idiots in Love, Regina is SUNK, Rule 63, Sexy Times, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, catching feelings, magic sex, no social distancing in this fic, nobody turns up INNOCENTLY at 3am, reminded today that this fandom existed, smutty smutty smut smut, sparkles!, they both be lyin, to themselves if nothing else, written before quarantine measures were in place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterScribe/pseuds/SinisterScribe
Summary: Shout out to Vampiress who requested some fanfic from a show she actually understood.This one picks up a couple days after where the previous one left off in Strange Cases. I had to go digging through my harddrive for this file but I had forgotten how much is actually in it. So there is plenty more where this came from.Emmet and Regina deal with their new compatibility and find out that lying to themselves will help them deal with all things.Well...kinda.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Strange Cases [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937863
Comments: 29
Kudos: 156





	Power Coupling

**Power Coupling**

**_The Manor, Late One Night…_ **

Regina scrubbed a hand over her eyes and opened the front door.

“Go away.”

She’d been trying to ignore him for ten minutes. No dice. So she’d decided to come down and tell him to fuck off in person.

It had been three days since their escapade in the loft bathroom and she had made it her personal mission to be where he wasn’t.

She looked at him, her jaw clenched and he studied her a long moment. He pressed his lips together, his shoulders tensing, then she saw him relax and give a subtle nod.

They would both ignore what had happened between them.

Regina had no idea if she should be relieved or insulted. Relieved because he was going to let it go and insulted because…well, because he was going to let her go without even a token effort to seduce her.

Still, there was no denying that she had enjoyed herself immensely but there was _no_ way she was getting involved with Emmet in any capacity other than…whatever the hell they had been before he’d shafted her in the bathroom of his parents’ house.

“I can’t sleep.”

Regina very nearly groaned when Emmet caught himself on his hands in the doorway and grinned at her.

He was breathing hard, his long hair tied back from his face, he wore a sleeveless top and running shorts. Sweat glistened on his skin in the moonlight, a wire with earbuds attached tangled the fingers of one hand and his running shoes squeaked against the marble steps as he shifted restlessly from one foot to the other.

The muscles, the heat, the smell of him…Regina felt heat pool low in her body when it was quite obvious that her libido hadn’t gotten the memo that he was off. Limits. 

“Go home.” Regina tried to close the door but his hand clapped against it to stop her.

“Come on, Regina, you gotta tell me how to deal with all this.”

“All what?” Regina propped herself against the door and glowered at him.

She hoped she was glowering at least. She was pretty sure that _most_ of her wanted to glower at him to send him running. Probably most of her. The part of her that wanted to smirk and give him the come hither look seemed to be growing in the majority.

He grinned at her and she realised that her hormones were about to stage a hostile takeover.

Doomed.

Totally fucking doomed.

Emmet, for his part, was suffering a similar fate.

He wanted absolutely nothing more than to topple her to the floor and peel her out of those pyjamas so he could take her deep and slow and properly learn what made her scream.

One thing was for damn sure; once was not enough.

Still, she looked adorably mussed, having just been dragged out of bed. She wore her robe and a set of blue silk pyjamas. Her hair was rumpled and her eyes heavy with sleep. She wore no makeup and was honestly the cutest, grumpiest, littlest Evil Queen that Emmet had ever seen. Her feet were bare so every single one of the inches that he had on her was glaringly obvious.

The top of her head just about reached his collar bone.

Just. 

It was the cute that saved her from a thoroughly applied seduction because he could guess, no, he _knew_ that he’d be able to talk her round.

As soon as he was sure that she genuinely wanted him and it hadn’t been the magic, he’d get right on that.

Speaking of.

“All the magic! I feel like I could jump up and punch the moon. How do you sleep at night?”

“Dealing with you is exhausting.” Regina said pointedly and folded her arms over her chest.

“Regina, I haven’t slept more than twenty minutes at a time in three days. I’m so wired I can’t even sit still.”

Regina stilled in the act of rubbing her forehead and lifted her eyes to Emmet’s. She heaved a sigh.

Emmet took that as permission to come inside and staggered back when her hand planted against his chest and shoved.

“You are NOT dripping sweat all over my floor.”

“Can I have a towel then?”

“Go around back. I’ll meet you on the deck.”

Emmet jerked back when she slammed the door in his face, narrowly avoiding rearranging his nose.

“Grumpy when she’s tired.” He murmured to himself and then smirked. “Grumpy all the time really.”

Jogging down the steps, Emmet raced around the side of the house. Because he could. Because he had the energy to. Because he wanted to see her.

Emmet bounded up onto the deck, gripping the railing and hurdling it in one fluid bound. He landed with a soft patter of feet and straightened in time to see Regina opening the French doors from the dining room out onto the deck.

“Towel.” Regina threw a towel at him and moved to the wrought iron table and chairs set out on the deck. She clapped down a bottle of water, a glass and then a bottle of wine. “Water. Wine.”

Regina opened the bottle, sloshed herself a generous glass and then took her seat, tugging her robe close around her.

“Thanks.” Emmet scrubbed the sweat from his face and neck. Then, with barely a moment’s hesitation, whipped his shirt up off over his head and hung it over the railing around the side of the deck to dry. He towelled his arms and chest too.

“You’ll get cold.” Regina warned from the other side of her wineglass but couldn’t help the way her eyes glittered as they travelled over his broad chest and shoulders.

“Nah.” Emmet dropped down into the chair opposite hers and lifted the bottle of water, drinking greedily. “I don’t much feel the cold anymore.”

Not least of all because of the way she was looking at him.

“Hmm.” Regina sipped her wine and then rolled her hand on her wrist. “Go on then. Get it out.”

“How do you do this?” Emmet burst without further encouragement. “I mean, ever since you showed me where my magic was it’s all that I can feel. It’s like it’s everywhere at once. How do you _ignore_ that?”

“You don’t.” Regina nursed her wineglass. “It’s like…background noise.”

Like the way her hormones were throwing a freaking Mardi Gras at the casual sensuality that just seemed to pour off him.

“My body sounds like all the slot machines in Vegas. That is not background noise.”

“You will get used to it.” Regina told him firmly. And so would she.

Yeah. Sure. She’d _get used_ to the way she wanted to climb him like a tree whenever he so much as looked at her. Good grief, woman, get a hold of yourself. If he felt the same way, you’d be sandwiched between him and the hallway carpet by now.

Obviously, it had been too long for her and there were no better prospects in town.

That was it.

Obviously.

“Fine, I get that, familiarity will dull it, but what about all the energy? I don’t get hungry anymore. I don’t need to sleep. I don’t feel the cold. That doesn’t seem like it’s healthy.”

“Again, you will adjust.” Regina shrugged her shoulder. “Your body is realigning to the new status quo. It has only been three days. You will begin to hunger again, to feel fatigue though perhaps never feel the cold again. I certainly don’t.”

Especially when he was in the room.

She scowled at herself.

“It’s kind of like having your own furnace, huh?” Emmet tugged at the tail of his hair and grinned.

“Kind of.” Regina nodded.

She lapsed into silence, sipping from her wine, and Emmet tried to match it. He tried to be peaceful. He really did.

His heels started to drum on the deck and his fingers started to throttle one another.

Regina sighed.

“Out with it.”

“Can’t you do something? Drain it away? Siphon it off? Hell, I’d take being hooked up to power your boiler right now.”

God, he wanted her. He could _smell_ her. Feel her heat, her magic, even across the distance that separated them. This couldn’t be one sided. She had to feel it too. He nervously licked at his lip and a little thrill went through him when he realised she tracked the motion with a predatory gaze. 

Regina frowned and then shook her head, remembering his question.

“You don’t have the skill to harmlessly burn magic like that and you’re not going to learn it in one night.”

“What about you? Could you take it?”

Regina went very still.

“Take…your magic?”

“Yeah, just some of it. Just enough to let me sleep.” Emmet nodded eagerly.

Regina stood suddenly and walked away from him. She hugged her robe tightly around herself and paced for a moment. She lapped the deck and then looked up at the moon.

“Take his magic, he says.” She murmured to herself. “Just like that.”

“What? Can’t you do it?”

Regina jumped nearly a foot in the air and spun around to find Emmet _right_ behind her. Hand over her pounding heart, Regina glared up at him.

“Sorry.” He didn’t look it. “Can you do it or can’t you?”

“I won’t.” Regina told him and folded her arms over her chest. He was so close her elbows brushed his sternum.

All she had to do was unfold her arms. Open her arms and he’d fill them. Tilt her head back and he’d kiss her. Slip out of her clothes and he’d fuck her. He was a man, of course he would. A naked woman turns up and the first thought in their heads is _want to touch._ Such a tiny thing she had to do. She’d just have to look at him in a certain way and he’d be all over her.

But she shouldn’t.

When Regina couldn’t remember the reason why, she rambled on about one thing that she was on firm ground with. Magic.

“Sharing magic like that is…it is an intimate thing and it wouldn’t help because I’d have to give you back as much as you gave me.”

And he’d made it perfectly clear that he enjoyed when she did so.

She was in so much trouble. 

“But it would tire me out, right? The only time I feel tired now, is if I’m doing magic. If we swap magic, then it would make me sleep.” He had to sleep. He really had to sleep.

Every waking moment, he thought about her. Every spare second and his mind drifted back to what it had been like to have her. To be with her, to be in her, to be part of her. All he could think of was her and how much he wanted more. More of her. More of them.

He was pretty sure he would do almost anything to be with her again and that was a bad sign but he just couldn’t care. 

“I…maybe.” Regina shook her head.

“Great! Here, have some.” Emmet gripped Regina’s hand before she could stop him and she stiffened as if tasered when he summoned the power boiling under his skin to her.

“ _Stop it._ ” Regina snarled and reversed the flow.

“Ow!” Emmet staggered back, shaking his hand vigorously. “What was that for?!”

“I _told_ you; it is an intimate thing. Do you EVER listen?!” Regina rubbed at her own hand. “Forcing your magic on someone is…it’s not right.”

Emmet’s eyes widened when he realised what he’d just done.

“Oh, jeez, Regina, I’m…”

“Forget it.” Regina looked away from him. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes. Yes, it does matter.” Emmet stepped closer to her again and ducked down so she had to meet his eyes. “I just…groped you, didn’t I? That is NOT acceptable. I’m really, really, sorry.”

“You didn’t know.” Regina looked away from him again. Seemingly made more uncomfortable by his apology than anything else.

“Well, that doesn’t make it right.” Emmet yanked hard on the tail of his hair in frustration and then spread his hands. “What can I do? How can I make it up to you?”

“Emmet, it’s fine. You didn’t know. You don’t need to…”

“I do. That was cruel and it was wrong and ignorant and stupid. I…I didn’t want to be another person to act that way towards you.”

Regina stiffened and then her eyes darted to his. She looked at him for a long moment and then shook her head sharply.

“It is what it is.”

“There’s got to be _something._ ”

“You could go away and let me sleep?”

Emmet went still and his face fell. His arms dropped to his sides and he nodded.

“Yeah. Okay. I get that.” He rubbed at the back of his neck and then summoned a wan smile. “Goodnight then. I guess.”

He turned to go and stopped cold when her fingers circled his wrist.

“Emmet, you…you don’t have to go. You can stay if you want to.”

 _Don’t do it_ , common sense rang in her head. _Don’t touch him. You’re not strong enough to push him away after you pull him close._

Regina firmly told her common sense to fuck off and leave her alone. It wasn’t going to get her laid.

“Really?” He turned to look down at her. “You’re sure?”

“Well,” Regina shrugged and smiled a rueful smile, “if I don’t figure out how to tire you out tonight, you’ll just be irritating me or someone else tomorrow night.”

Emmet ignored the open invitation for innuendo and flirting. She’d always outdo him in that and if it became a game, she’d want to win. He had to pull her to him in another way. Besides, innuendo wasn’t enough. Banter wasn’t what he wanted.

He wanted her.

“Yeah, probably.” Emmet turned his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. He did it slowly and kept talking. He wasn’t fooled into thinking she wouldn’t notice but he did plan on distracting her with something more interesting than keeping a hold of her hand. “What if I just _gave_ you magic?”

Regina, who had been about to open her mouth to make a smart comment about his hand on hers, clipped her teeth together and then looked up at him with a frown.

“What?”

“Well, if I give it to you, and you choose to accept it, then that would make up for forcing myself on you a minute ago.”

“Emmet, that’s very complicated magic. An exchange is one thing, simply gifting power is…” Regina waved her free hand as if to waft simple enough words to her mouth but came up empty. “Difficult.”

“You like power and I’m brimming with it. I’m offering it to you, Regina. No strings.”

Regina’s eyes darted to his and he knew that he had her.

“There’s always a price.”

“Not with this. You can have it.”

“Why? You can’t really feel that bad about ‘groping’ me.”

Could he? Did he? Did he actually…care? 

“Yes I can.” Emmet frowned. “I do.”

“Why?”

“It’s not a gift if you have to ask why.” Emmet told her primly and something occurred to him.

Reviewing the lessons she had given him, the theory on magic, on breaking curses. The importance of choice in any given spell…could it work?

What did he have to lose by trying?

“No, Emmet. You don’t have to give me- -mmf!”

Regina squeaked when Emmet bent down and quite deliberately bit her on the lip. Hard.

Regina gasped, sucking in a breath to give him a tongue lashing he wouldn’t soon forget, but his mouth slid over hers and he _breathed_ into her.

Regina made a strange sound then. Somewhere between a groan and a purr.

Power.

Delicious, unfettered, wild, magical, power.

Emmet breathed it into her, a great swelling wave of it and Regina sucked it all down quite by instinct. Her eyes fluttered closed, she leaned back under the looming arch of his body and his hand went to her waist to steady her when she weaved a little.

Finally he pulled away, breathing hard, and Regina sagged back against the deck railing.

“Regina? You okay?”

Regina’s eyes were closed, she leaned drunkenly against the rail and, when she did open her eyes, they were like an eclipse.

Her pupils were so blown that the glowing of her iris was nothing more than a thin ring around the bottomless black. Magic shimmered in her eyes. Not just the brilliant purple of her own, but the gold shot pale blue of Emmet’s. Sparks trailed from her lashes and –when she finally loosed a gusting breath- magic plumed from her nose and mouth.

“Very…clever.” Regina spoke after a moment, seemingly trying to gather herself. She shook her head in that uncoordinated way of someone on the wrong side of a half of tequila. “Too much. You gave me too much.”

Regina took a step towards him but her legs buckled and Emmet caught her before she could crumple to the deck.

“Okay, maybe you’re right. You look a little punch drunk.” Emmet frowned. Wow, was he THAT powerful? He didn’t feel weakened at all and she looked like she was completely wasted.

“C’mere.”

Emmet had little choice but to obey when Regina took him by the hair and dragged his mouth down over hers. He stiffened when she exhaled into him this time and a _tide_ of power rolled into him.

Holy. Shit.

Emmet went completely stock still at the sensation of her magic sliding into him and then growled hungrily. Damn, that tasted GOOD. He gripped Regina by the elbows, holding her up against him and breathed her in.

He’d thought he was strong, thought he’d been stoked with magic but this… _this_ was power.

He could taste the age, the experience, the wisdom, the craftiness of her magic. It wasn’t like his, a rushing torrent, it was a roiling seething mass. Trying to run every which way all at the same time. It battered against him from the inside out. It made him twitchy and ready to fly off the handle with the least provocation.

Regina pulled away from him, rocking down onto the flats of her feet and panted against his neck.

Emmet looked down at her, his tongue tracing his lips and ducked his head to hers. Breathing into her again.

Regina wasn’t surprised this time and she didn’t fight it.

It was _such_ a rush. Heady and intoxicating. The magic flowing back and forth between them. It made it difficult to tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Emmet’s arms encircled her waist, lifting her against his chest so he wasn’t stooped uncomfortably. Regina wound her arms around his neck, her legs lifting, cinching around his hips.

Emmet growled, sucking in her magic when it was her turn to breathe into him again. His large hands found her ass, lifting her against him. The thin layer of his shorts and her pyjamas doing nothing to hide what all the magic drinking was doing to him.

Nor her.

Regina was on fire. She was burning with it. The heat of her was incredible. He was practically singed where her lips touched his. He was surprised that her pyjamas and robe weren’t smoking.

Emmet knew he had to be just as feverish. He had been simmering with power before and now…now he thought he might just burst with it.

He was giving as much as he was getting, he was sure of that, so why then did he feel ten times stronger than he had before he’d stopped by?

Emmet would have taken the time to think about that question but another more pertinent thought filtered through. She was kissing him and he was kissing her back and that was all the permission he needed.

Emmet thrust his tongue into her mouth, sliding it against her own, and growled in response. Lifting her higher against him, he rolled his hips against hers, obeying those instincts that had so thoroughly pleased her the first time around.

He turned blindly, stepping forward until his legs hit the table and he tumbled Regina down onto it, his arm sweeping it clear before her. The wineglass went flying with a crash, the wine bottle clunking to the deck, gurgling its contents away onto the wooden planks and the water bottle spilled over both of them.

The chilled water steamed when it hit their skin.

Neither of them even noticed.

Emmet, growing more confident, deepened his kisses. With his hands no longer occupied with holding her up, his fingers set to the task of unbuttoning her pyjama shirt. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, he could tell, but she was arching and wriggling helpfully to get out of it.

Regina tore at the tie in his hair, snapping it away with a ping. His golden brown hair tumbled over her and she speared her fingers into the heavy mass, still damp with sweat but she didn’t care.

The cool air hit her chest when the last button was undone and he pulled her shirt wide. Regina’s eyes snapped open and she tore her mouth from his, panting up at the night sky.

Emmet took that as permission to go exploring.

He kissed his way down the column of her neck, nibbling his way over her collar bone and lower still to the slopes of her heaving breasts. Emmet growled, his mouth closing over her nipple, and he sucked greedily. His large hand found her other nipple and his hips rocked into the cradle of hers.

She ground up against him, her ankles locked behind his back, and gave that needy purr of hers again.

The fingers of one hand were buried in his hair, nails scraping his scalp, whilst the other scored stripes over the muscles of his back. She thrust up against him, desperately grinding against the iron bar of his cock between her legs. Frustrated at the material that separated them still.

“Off.” She growled, sounding more than a little drunk.

Her hands slithered down over his back and flanks, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. She shoved helpfully and he stood up away from her, eager to give her whatever she wanted. He kicked off his running shoes, and wriggled out of his shorts.

Her robe had slid down off her shoulders, taking her shirt with it and Emmet’s arm wound around her waist, lifting her clean off the table with one hand and stripping her pyjama bottoms away with the other.

Steaming naked skin slid against steaming naked skin and both of them moaned into one another.

They were high, Emmet realised in some small corner of his head, they were totally wasted but it felt so damn good.

And he was going to be good at this, he decided. He was going to rock her freaking world. He was going to be the best she’d ever had and she was never going to leave him for days on end again.

She might be able to complain about how slow he was at picking up magic, but he’d been fantasising about what he was going to do to her if given the chance for weeks now. He was not going to mess it up.

High or not, Regina was about to get the fucking of her life.

Emmet kissed her again, deep and drugging, and stroked his hands over every inch of her he could reach. She was so soft. Silky smooth skin but sleek muscle beneath that. Familiar to him in the way that he’d had a body like hers, once upon a time, but not anymore. Now his body was different to hers.

Bigger, harder, stronger. Made for fitting into her.

Emmet growled again, he couldn’t seem to stop. Just deep throaty rumblings coming out of his chest on swells of erotic aggression. He wanted to pin her down and bury himself in her again and again until she was branded with him. He wanted to make her scream his name and scratch it into his back with her nails.

He wanted her to want him.

Again and again and again and again.

Emmet kissed his way down her body once more, laving attention over her breasts again because they were –to be honest- totally worthy of such worship, but that was not his destination.

She whimpered a displeased sound when he pushed her down onto the table again and his mouth wandered lower. Nipping and kissing his way over the toned planes of her stomach, lifting her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her thighs.

He just couldn’t not. She tasted too good. The caramel taste of magic and her unique female flavour that he’d been craving for days. The way she shivered beneath his tongue and quivered with every nip of his teeth. She was _so_ responsive and he wanted to feel every single jolt and quake that went through her with every sweep of his tongue over her sensitive flesh.

To that end, he bit her clit and savoured the way her entire body jolted.

Regina gave a little scream before she had the sense to stifle herself.

Evil Queen or not, people might come looking if she started howling in the middle of the night. To ask her to pipe down if nothing else.

Emmet, still committed to making her beg for him, set himself to learning what else could make her scream.

He had not, when he had been Emma, been the most adventurous when it came to bedroom acrobatics. A bit difficult to do half of the things he’d always wanted to do when he couldn’t bring himself to trust anyone but…it was different now.

He was different now.

Not just in the obvious way, but mentally too. He wasn’t…afraid anymore.

He wasn’t the one that had to give the trust, Regina was. He was bigger than her, stronger than her and she was the one that held all the cards because –if she said no- then he had to stop. She was the one that had to trust him and –judging by the way her hips were thrusting against his tongue- she wouldn’t be saying no any time soon.

Emmet’s hands slid up her thighs, spreading her wide for him, and his fingers delved between her legs.

She was already sopping wet, his tongue and her desire had seen to that, but he was intensely aware that he was a _big_ guy and he never wanted to hurt her.

Regina’s back arched and she did her best to swallow her cry when he pushed two long fingers into her without warning.

Emmet wriggled them inside her and she sobbed out a breath, her legs tightening about his neck. He lapped hard at her clit, thrusting his fingers back and forth, curling them up towards her navel in search of that spot deep inside her that would make her shiver and moan.

Maybe it was past experience as a female, maybe it was the desire to have a lover as conscientious as he was trying to be, but Emmet found her G-spot quickly and he used it ruthlessly.

Regina came quickly and she came _hard._

Emmet reached up with his free hand, clapping it over her mouth to keep her something like quiet but he did not let up with his tongue, his teeth or his fingers. He kept her writhing, pinned to the plateau of mind melting nirvana that had her teeth sinking into his hand and her hips jerking thoughtlessly against him.

Finally, when her breathing began to sob, when she sounded tortured, when her fingers twisted helplessly in his hair so hard it hurt, Emmet gentled her back down to earth.

Regina sagged against the table, when his fingers withdrew from her, when he gave her clit one last lick, when he drew his hand from her mouth.

Emmet stood over her, hands braced on the table, his body blocking the moonlight from falling on her, and panted himself. Though for an entirely different reason.

His cock was so hard it was downright painful.

His entire body howled with the need to bury himself in her. To mark her, to take her as his, but he wouldn’t. Not yet, not until she was aware of every little thing he was going to do to her.

His arms quivered, holding up his weight, his legs trembled with the effort of holding himself in check and his lungs bellowed with every breath.

He looked her over hungrily. The curves of her chest, the cinch of her waist, the lean lines of her stomach, the roundness of her hips and the soft skin of her thighs. The flush over her neck, chest and high on her cheekbones, the bruised look of her kiss swollen lips and the glassy lust in her glowing eyes.

He wondered if his eyes were glowing.

“Yes.”

Emmet stilled, he hadn’t realised he’d spoken aloud.

“You didn’t.” Regina sat up carefully, her teeth sinking into her lip when her abused muscles protested, but she had important things to do. “You do think very loudly though.” She smirked drunkenly at him.

Emmet looked her right in the eye and thought about what he wanted to do to her.

“Oh.” The word left her on a breathy sigh and Emmet’s grin was a slash of white in the dark. “Oh, yes please.”

Regina gripped him by the hair, tugging his mouth down over hers, and lifted her legs to beckon his body closer to.

Emmet needed no further encouragement.

Gripping her by the hips, he pulled her right to the edge of the table, sliding over her robe and her pyjamas and helped her wind her legs tight around his hips. The head of his dripping cock slid over the wet folds of her cunt and she purred deep in her throat for him.

Emmet wanted to be gentle, he really did, but he felt the tip of his cock slide into her and that same blind instinct took over something fierce.

With a growl, sucking hard on her tongue, Emmet flattened Regina to the table and thrust into her in one long lunge.

Regina screamed into his mouth and he froze. Her nails clawed into his back, her legs tightened on his hips and he would have pulled away. He would have begged her to forgive him for hurting her, but her hips rolled up against his, welcoming him impossibly deeper and good intentions died a quick death.

Gripping her hip with one hand and the table with the other, Emmet went and lost his mind for a bit.

He kissed her hard and fierce, growling every time her nails tore red stripes up his back, bit her on the neck, sucking lurid bruises there. He hammered his cock into her with all of his considerable strength and she thrust up to meet every one of the frantic snapping motions of his hips.

She cavorted and writhed beneath him. Laughing into him when he changed his grip to haul her up onto his cock with every thrust. Rippled internal muscles that he hadn’t even known existed up and down the length of him and otherwise drove him insane.

He couldn’t last, he could not possibly last.

He wanted to. He wanted to be unforgettable to her. He wanted her to want him again. He wanted her to reach for him, to kiss him back, to ask him back to her bed. He wanted her to have it as bad for him as he had for her.

God, he just _wanted._

If any of that jumble of thoughts was loud enough for her to hear or if she just felt the same thing, he would probably never know, but her fingers bit into his shoulders and she told him exactly what he needed to hear.

“God, you’re good at this!” Regina gasped into his chest and Emmet snapped.

His teeth seized her neck, biting her where her neck met her shoulder, biting deep, tasting blood, tasting magic and he exploded into her.

Regina’s hands fisted in his hair, she screamed into his shoulder when that sweet pain was the last thing she needed to send her tumbling headlong into another orgasm.

Magic exploded between them. Wet and sticky and fiery and wild. Regina felt like he’d lit her up like a damn Christmas tree. She writhed against him, pulling against his teeth in her neck, raking furrows down his back with her nails, completely out of control.

They were both panting, breathing hard, plumes of magic gusting from their noses and mouths. It shimmered and glittered, painting them both in purple and silver and blue and gold. Regina felt it seep into her skin, felt the rush take her anew and she moaned beneath him, collapsing back against the table.

Emmet pried his teeth from her neck and sagged over her. He held up most of his weight on his shivering elbows and he trembled over her like a racehorse run ragged. His breath, his magic, gusted against the skin of her neck and chest and she panted hers against his shoulder and over his back.

The magic began to seep into their blood and Regina –before she’d even properly come down from what he’d just done to her- felt her hips roll up against his.

He growled into her chest, his hips bucking against her, his cock already hardening again.

“That’s not possible.” He muttered into her and she laughed.

“Is that a ‘no’?”

Emmet’s head lifted when a light snapped on not too far away.

Well, it looked like they hadn’t been quiet enough.

Emmet stood up and pulled Regina up with him. He gathered her into his arms and scooped her up off the table entirely. His legs trembled for a moment but he could already feel his strength returning. His body eager for round two.

“That’s a ‘let’s move this inside’.” Emmet carried her towards the doors leading inside and wondered if they’d get any further than the table in there before they surrendered to one another again.

Judging by the way Regina was sucking on his lip, probably not. 

**_The Next Morning…_ **

The phone was ringing.

Oh god, why was the phone ringing?

Regina groaned and buried her face deeper into the pillows.

She could ignore it. If she ignored it, it would eventually stop. She hoped.

God, it was STILL ringing.

“Mmf!”

Regina’s eyes snapped open.

Emmet.

The mattress dipped and the warm weight that had been draped half over her shifted.

Emmet rolled away from her, turning towards the phone. She heard the fumbling of his hand grasping for the handset. The ringing stopped when he succeeded in lifting it from the cradle.

Regina exploded into action.

Right at that second, she could think of fewer things worse than someone calling her house at oh fuck thirty in the morning and hearing the voice of the Saviour rather than her own.

She snatched the phone from Emmet’s hand and clapped it to her ear, landing chest first on his face in the process.

“Yes?!” Regina gasped into the phone, smothering Emmet’s grunt of surprise.

“ _Regina?”_

“Snow.” Regina shut her eyes and tried to think of someone she wanted to talk to less other than the mother of the man beneath her.

The man who was now properly beginning to wake up and seemed to wish to carry on where they had left off the night before.

Regina tried to scoot backwards, get off Emmet and maybe put some distance between them, but he was having none of it. His hands had already found her hips, reversing her direction and pulling her directly over him instead of away. He nuzzled his face deeper into her cleavage with a happy growl.

“What do you want, Snow?” Regina’s voice was a little strangled.

_“Have you seen Emmet?”_

“Emmet?” Regina cleared her throat when her voice was nearly a squeak. “Have I seen him? Since when?”

“ _He didn’t come home last night._ ”

“We-ell,” Regina pressed her lips together and tried to ignore how Emmet’s mouth had just closed around her nipple, “he’s a big boy, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

Regina cleared her throat again when said big boy arched his hips under hers, his cock already hard and sliding deliciously between her legs. She looked down at him and glared.

Emmet’s only response was to grin and then bite her nipple hard enough to make her yelp.

_“Regina, are you okay?”_

Snow actually sounded genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine. I just…stubbed my toe.” Regina gasped when Emmet soothed the bite with his tongue.

Damn, he had no right being this good at fucking a woman. She’d been fairly certain that Emma had been as straight as they came but…wow, Emmet made up for lack of experience with enthusiasm and observational skills that had probably made him such a good bounty hunter.

_“You seem distracted.”_

“Well, it is early…” Regina tried to slap Emmet away from her chest and slink away but he wrapped one arm around her waist and redirected her hand harmlessly.

“ _It’s after twelve.”_

“It is?” Regina glanced wildly at the clock. It was indeed nearly one in the afternoon. “Huh.”

“ _Are you sure you’re okay?”_

“I’m fine.” Regina bit her lip when Emmet’s hold on her hips became more definite and the sliding of his cock between her legs took on a more serious heft. “It was a late night.”

 _“But you haven’t seen him?_ ”

“Uh, hmm, no.” Regina stammered when Emmet turned his attention back to her nipples. Teasing with his tongue, nibbling his way up towards her collar bone, nipping kisses up the column of her neck, biting at her jaw…

_“Not at all? He’s been spending a lot of time with you…”_

“I’m not his keeper.” Regina glared at Emmet when he shoved the phone away from her ear and dragged her mouth down over hers.

His kisses, she was fast learning, took no prisoners.

His tongue thrust into her mouth like he owned her, his fingers tangled through her hair, angling her to the way that most pleased him and he growled into her with that shiver inducing sound that made her knees feel weak.

It took long moments for Regina to regain her control and yank her mouth from his.

He grumbled a displeased sound but let her have her way. Busying himself instead with stroking his hands over every inch of her that he could reach.

_“Regina? Regina, are you still there?”_

“I’m here!” Regina clapped the handset back to her ear and knew that she had mere seconds before Emmet just flipped her and fucked her until she screamed. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll –uh- find him for you.”

 _“Really? You’d do that?_ ”

“It won’t be difficult. The man has the subtlety of a brick. I could feel his magic from across town if I so chose.” Regina elbowed Emmet when he leaned up to kiss her again in rebuke. He bit her elbow and she bared her teeth at him.

_“Oh, okay, thanks very much. I’ve just been so worried…”_

“Not a problem.” Regina’s voice trembled when Emmet’s fingers slid between her legs, one and then two sliding inside her. “I’ll, uh, call you soon. Bye.”

Regina missed the cradle the first time around but managed to hang up the phone through sheer dint of determination. She was NOT taking the risk that Snow would hear her arch nemesis screaming her son’s name whilst he did wicked, bad, things to said nemesis’ body.

Regina yelped when the world tilted and her back hit the mattress. Emmet loomed over her and bit hard at her neck.

“Subtlety of a brick, huh?”

“Don’t try and deny it.” Regina arched under him despite herself when Emmet settled his weight over her.

“Feel me from across town?”

“For days.” Regina’s voice took on a throaty quality as he began to nibble on her ear.

“How exactly are you going to bring us together?”

“Ta-dah.” Regina spread her hands and he laughed at her.

Regina smiled before she could stop herself and then shook it off.

“We need to get you back to your parents.”

Emmet laughed and shook his head, blonde hair tumbling down to brush against Regina’s cheeks and neck. She loved the silky feel of it.

“There’s no hurry. It would take you a while to –uh- locate me. Even being the super sorceress extraordinaire that you are.” He rightly supposed that Regina would have an aversion to ‘finding’ anyone.

“Flattery will get you many places, Mister Swan, but not into me. Get up.” She shoved at his shoulders.

“Done and done.” Emmet nipped at her neck with his teeth again, not even bothering to humour her with a little distance between them.

“I mean it. It was a fun night, it was…”

“Fantastic. We must do one another again sometime. I’m free now. You?” Emmet gathered her legs in his large hands, spreading them wider so he could lie flush against her.

“Emmet…” Regina wanted to sound exasperated but all she could muster was frustration. Frustration of an exceedingly sexual nature despite her best efforts. “Your mother is missing you and I –for one- have no interest in explaining to her where you’ve been for the last twelve hours.”

“I’ll say I was running.” Emmet buried his face between her breasts, not giving up on his morning sex without a fight.

“All night?”

“We both know I’ve got the stamina.”

“And then some…” Regina looked him over and then shook her head sharply. “No. It was fun, we were stoned, it’s over. Get off me and get dressed.”

Emmet wasted no time in tumbling over onto his back, dragging her with him and Regina’s head spun until she found herself astride him. She glared at him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

“Oh no, you’ve pinned me.” He deadpanned.

“Emmet, let me go.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to take you back to your parents.” She snapped at him and then grimaced. “This is by far the worst post coital chat I’ve ever had.”

“So let’s not talk anymore.” His hips bucked up under hers and Regina growled, pressing her lips together in order not to gasp.

“We cannot…have…a relationship!”

“I am happy to fuck you if that’s all you want.” Emmet grinned up at her and Regina narrowed her eyes.

“Seriously? One of the Charming Clan wants no strings sex?”

“I can do light bondage.” Emmet bit her nipple and grinned at her. “If you’re into that kind of thing.”

Regina arched a brow. She let out a heavy breath when he arched up under her again, the head of his cock sliding between her legs, teasing her. He pushed into her. Just a little, just the head of his cock and she shook with the need to sink down onto him the rest of the way. He suckled on her nipple, laving with his tongue and biting softly with his teeth.

Her nails bit into his shoulders and she shook her head sharply to clear it.

“Just sex?”

“And breakfast.” Emmet spoke around a mouthful of her flesh. “I’m hungry.” He bucked his hips up against her, sliding just a little bit deeper.

The needy sound she made at that was downright embarrassing.

Regina could feel herself beginning to cave. He _had_ been very good…and he had stamina that had kept up with even her appetite…and it had been a while…and no one else was champing at the bit to have her.

“Sex and breakfast and NOTHING more.” She warned him. “And it remains between us. If _anyone_ finds out, we’re done.”

“Top secret.” Emmet would have agreed to anything right then.

“Top secret.” Regina agreed on a murmur and didn’t fight him when he pulled her down to seal the deal with a kiss. His hips lunged up against hers at the same time that she sank down onto him and she groaned deep in her throat at the feel of him filling her deliciously.

This was fine. Sex and she could stretch to breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day after all.

It was fine. Good. It might even be great. She could use Emmet to scratch and itch, keeping him malleable to letting her spend time with Henry and motivated to improve in his magical studies.

Not to mention the whole give and take of magic that she was eager to try again. She’d _never_ had that before.

Yes. It was fine. No problem.

She would later realise that she’d already been in way over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody that is reading this is doing okay right now. Times are a bit wild and strange. 
> 
> Stay safe, folks.


End file.
